The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic swimming pool cleaning system to remove accumulated debris and sediment from the inner surface of various swimming pools. There have been many attempts by prior art to solve the problem of designing a self cleaning swimming pool system. The superiority of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic swimming pool cleaning system, which is relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to construct and which provides a more efficient method for cleaning the inner surface of a swimming pool.
The unexpected and inventive aspect of the current method and apparatus is based on the observation that deliberate placement of multiple outlet drains on a pool bottom, when combined with a distribution of the return water from the circulation pump to the lower portion of pool side walls promotes an effective removal of debris from a pool bottom without the requirement of random sweeping devices and the like. An important concept of the invention is to provide a combination of placement of return inlets distributed along the pool walls near the bottom of the pool and to provide multiple drains on the pool bottom. In addition to removing debris, the method and apparatus improves the pool safety by lowering the suction force from each drain, thereby decreasing the chances that a swimmer will be stuck by suction to the bottom of the pool. An additional benefit is the ability to use another drain intake if one becomes clogged by very large debris.
There are two main types of prior art cleaning systems. The first type includes methods of agitating the debris and sediment by means of a hose, which dislodges the debris by actual contact, or by creating water turbulence. Examples of this approach are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,044 and 2,975,791 both by Pansini; U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,371 by Vernon; U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,027 by Blumenfeld; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,893 by Kane. One problem with these methods is that, alone, they do not provide a systematic method for the removal of the sediment and debris once it has been made mobile. In addition, these methods require expensive and complicated equipment.
The second approach includes methods of dislodging dirt and debris by means of jets affixed to the floor of the pool. Examples of this approach are U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,304 by Ghiz; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,514; 4,114,206 by Franc; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,579 by Goettl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,829; 3,506,489 by Baker; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,784 by Cant. The problems with this approach includes the requirement of expensive and complicated equipment; and that the design typically provides only a single bottom drain. The single bottom drain requires excess complexities on the jets to provide a very limited cleaning stream due to other currents occurring in the water caused by factors such as swimmers, wind, and water pressure.
An object of the current invention is to provide a self cleaning capability for removing debris from the bottom of a swimming pool through the placement of multiple return jets and multiple bottom drains.
An additional object of the current invention is to eliminate or reduce the requirement for pool bottom sweepers and pool cleaning services.
Another object of the current invention is to improve the safety of a pool by reducing drain suction pressure and by providing multiple drains in the event that a swimmer does get caught in a drain.